The present invention relates to structures to support and set up a wind power installation, and more particularly to setting up a wind power installation that is of a smaller scale, such as 50 to 150 kw average power production.
1. Field of the Invention
Wind power installation technology has seen dramatic developments in the last 20 years. In the meantime there are installations of the order of magnitude of up to 5 MW and future development leads to an expectation of installations with an even greater nominal power. The present application does not preferably concern such megawatt installations but rather small installations, in particular a small wind power installation of between about 50 and 150 kW nominal power, which can be set up practically at any location in the world as independently as possible of intensive machine support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, for the production of the wind power installations, it is usual for individual components of the wind power installation, for example the pylon, the rotor, the rotor blades, the generator, the machine casing, the transformer, the control electronics and so forth to be transported individually to the erection location, and assembled there. In that respect, erection of the pylon usually requires a crane which is also needed for positioning the machine casing and for mounting the rotor and the generator. The individual parts of the installation are taken to the place at which the wind power installation is to be erected, by means of trucks.